


I Wish I Can See You

by Ryu406717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Kim Mingyu, Top Jeon Wonwoo, local
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu406717/pseuds/Ryu406717
Summary: "...seandainya aku bisa melihatmu lagi...entah kata apa yang bisa melebihi kata "bahagia" untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaanku saat itu."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 2





	I Wish I Can See You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> It's me, Ryu406717 from twitter a.k.a Ryu-Shin from wattpad.
> 
> I've made this AU as an twitter AU in bahasa. 
> 
> But, I post it here so if any of you (other than Indonesian) wants to read this. You can just copy and paste this works onto translator sites, and wala~ You can read them with your language.
> 
> Original post:  
> https://twitter.com/Ryu406717/status/1333073583153659904?s=19

"Jeon. Gue mau udahan."  
"Apanya yang udahan?"  
"Kita."  
"Kita? Maksud lo?"  
"Semua perjanjian yang pernah ada di antara kita. Ayo, di udah in. Gue udah cape Won."  
"Gyu? Lah tapinya kan-"  
"Jeon. Lo tuh kalo maunya nge seks doang bilang sama pacar-pacar lo sono. Gue bukan pacar lo. Gue udah capek ngeladenin lo. Ga da untungnya buat gue. Yang ada di bilang pelacur doang."  
"Gyu. Gue gak-"  
"Gue pergi, Jeon. Semoga kita ga ketemu lagi."  
"Gyu. Jangan Pergi. KIM MINGYU!"

Shit. 

Aku ingat.

Saat-saat terakhir aku ketemu pujaan hati.

Aku sering banget mimpiin dia. Gatau kenapa.

Itulah yang membuatku pagi-pagi ini terbangun untuk membuka chat lama.

Ya. Itu udah benar-benar lama. Dan aku masih nyimpen file screenshotnya di laptop.

Aku tau aku masih sayang banget sama dia. Tololnya aku ga ngikutin kata hatiku.

Sekarang... setelah aku ngejalanin hampir 20 tahun ngejomblo... Aku ga minat sama cewe atau cowo sampe sekarang aku mau kepala empat... aku dibuat makin sadar kalo aku malah makin sayang dan kangen sama dia.

Ingatan tentang perpisahan kami, aku mimpiin atau seketika teringat sejak tujuh tahun lalu.

Aku udah nyari dia sampe ngutus atau minta tolong banyak orang, minta informasi dari banyak agensi kepolisian atau bahkan militer... dan aku ga nemu.

Hah...

Sungguh... Aku bener-bener butuh dia.

•••Author's POV•••

Sadar kalau perlu pergi ke kampus, Wonwoo segera merapikan barang bawaannya ke mobil dan beranjak.

Setibanya di kampus...

"Pak Jeon." Seorang informan kampus menyapa Wonwoo.  
"Ya, Pak?"  
"Di depan pintu bapak ada surat, Pak. Pengirimnya dari luar negeri, jadi saya ndak tahu artinya, Pak."  
"Oh. Ya. Ya. Gapapa, Pak. Biar saya langsung cek nanti. Terima kasih, ya, Pak."  
"Siap, Pak Jeon."

Dan ternyata surat itu berisi bahwa seorang siswa berhasil mendapat beasiswa di MIT. Ini tentu membuatnya terkejut karena sebenarnya sekolahnya tidak mendaftarkan seorang pun.

Dengan bantuan radio sekolah, Wonwoo memanggil anak itu ke ruangannya.

"Selamat Siang, Pak Wonwoo."  
"Oh. Kim Hangyul. Silakan masuk dan duduk."  
"Siap, Pak."

"Ada apa, ya, Pak?"  
"Kamu.. Bagaimana perencanaanmu untuk setelah kelulusan?"  
"Saya sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan beasiswa, Pak."  
"Kamu sudah mulai daftar?"  
"Sudah, Pak. Sudah tes juga saya. Hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban, Pak."

"Inikah yang kamu maksud?" Wonwoo menunjukkan surat yang dari MIT dan tertulis disitu nama Kim Hangyul.  
"I-iya, Pak. Kok bisa ada di bapak?"  
"Mereka langsung mengirim ke sekolah. Dan dengan jelas, ada nama bapak di amplopnya."

Hangyul masih terdiam karena tidak percaya ia diterima untuk di MIT.

"Jadi, saya rasa, surat yang bagian ini adalah milikmu. Lalu ini ada surat rekomendasi saya kalau saya juga menyetujui untukmu melanjutkan sekolah disana."  
"Yang bener, Pak?"  
"Iya, Kim Hangyul. Saya beneran. Kamu maunya saya beneran kaya gimana lagi?"  
"Ah! Pak! Terima kasih, Pak! Huhu. Gimana saya bilangnya ke Bunda? Huhu.." Hangyul seperti merengek tapi tidak menangis. Ia sungguh bingung cara mengungkapkannya pada Bundanya.

"Mungkin saya bisa bantu untuk bilang ke bundamu? Atau ayahmu?"  
"Oh. Ayah saya sudah tidak ada, Pak Wonwoo. Bapak selalu lupa tentang itu."  
"Ah. Iya. Betul. Saya lupa terus tentang itu. Kalau begitu, gimana? Saya bisa ke rumahmu untuk mengabarkannya pada bundamu."  
"Wah! Bapak baik banget. Asli. Aduh saya terharu, Pak."  
"Ahaha. Ini sudah kewajiban bapak, kan, untuk memudahkan siswanya."  
"Siap, Pak!"

"Kalau begitu, nanti pulang bareng bapak, ya? Biar sekalian ke rumahmu."  
"Siap, Pak, siap."

Beberapa jam kemudian, setibanya mereka di sebuah sekolah.

"Hangyul? Ini sekolah apa?"  
"Sekolah untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus atau dan yang difabel, Pak."  
"Bukannya kita mau ketemu bundamu?"  
"Iya, Pak. Jam segini bunda sedang mengajar, Pak. Tapi saya juga tinggal disini, Pak. Jadi, sama saja."  
"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu."  
"Mari, Pak."

Wonwoo pun mengikuti Hangyul mengarah ke suatu ruangan dimana ada kumpulan anak-anak dan seseorang yang sedang mengajar.

Wonwoo terkejut. Orang yang di depan itu, adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari. Orang yang sedang mengajar itu adalah orang yang selama ini ia dambakan.

"Sebentar ya Pak. Sebentar lagi selesai Bunda saya ngajar."  
"Iya gapapa.."

Ketika anak-anak kecil keluar, ia melihat orang itu dengan senyuman bertaringnya melambaikan tangan pada anak kecil.

Wonwoo menatap orang itu hingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

'Dia ga nyadar kalo ada... aku?'

"Pak, saya ngomong sama bunda dulu ya, Pak."  
"Ya. Silakan. Bapak bisa menunggu."

"Bundaaa~"  
"Oh. Hangyul sayang~"

Senyuman manis itu, Wonwoo melihatnya setelah selang waktu yang begitu lama.

Hangyul segera menghampiri orang itu dan mereka berpelukan.

"Gimana ngajarnya, Bun? Banyak yang baru ya?"  
"Iya. Kebetulan Bunda bertemu dengan orangtua mereka di pasar beberapa hari lalu. Dan ternyata mereka benar-benar semangat."  
"Besok aku ngajar kan, ya, Bun?"  
"Iya, besok kamu ngajar. Gimana quiz tadi?"  
"Ah. Aku quiz dapat nilai C, Bun."  
"Gapapa, sayang.. Yang penting itu hasil usahamu sendiri."  
"Hehe. Iya, Bun."

"Oh, iya. Hangyul lolos ujian, Bun.."  
"Hm..? Jadi, dapat dimana?"  
"MIT, Bun. Impian Hangyul. Ini juga ada Bapak kepala sekolahnya Hangyul, Bunda."

Hangyul membantu bundanya menghadap ke sang kepala sekolah.

"Selamat Sore, Pak. Saya Kim Mingyu, orangtua Kim Hangyul."  
"Selamat Sore. Saya--"  
"Bangsat! Ngapain anda disini?!"

Bundanya Hangyul tersentak lalu menarik Hangyul ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Bun-bunda..."

Hangyul kaget. Gapernah dia denger Bundanya ngegas, atau ngebentak.

"Bunda. Itu kepala sekolahnya Hangyul."  
"Kepala sekolah?!"  
"Mingyu.. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

Wonwoo ngedeketin Mingyu dan genggam tangannya, yang langsung Mingyu lepas.

"Ga mau saya denger alasan dari anda lagi. Pergi, sebelum saya panggil penjaga!"  
"Mingyu... Aku mohon..."

"Gyul. Kita pergi!"

Mingyu meraih tangan Hangyul dan menariknya pergi menghindari Wonwoo. Mingyu yang tanpa tongkatnya berjalan kelimpungan meraba-raba sekitarnya.

"Mingyu... Jangan kemana-mana dulu... Kita bisa bicarakan semuanya."

Wonwoo berusaha meraih tangan Mingyu meskipun berakhir dilepas paksa.

"Lepasin saya... hiks... brengsek..."

Hangyul hanya berdiri terdiam. Gapaham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mingyu. Tolong jangan menjauh lagi dariku."  
"Anjing. Ngapain kamu kesini? Sakit, Jeon. hiks... Sakit..."

Mingyu jatuh tersungkur di lantai dan Wonwoo segera mendekapnya. Mingyu pingsan di pelukan Wonwoo. Mereka pun membawa Mingyu ke rumah.

•••

Selama menunggu Mingyu untuk sadar, tidak satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo dan Hangyul.

Akhirnya Hangyul ijin ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Wonwoo minum.

"I-ini, Pak. Silakan diminum dulu." 

"Hangyul."  
"I-iya, Pak?"  
"Kalau Bunda mu mengijinkan, akan kami ceritakan hal yang perlu kamu tahu."  
"Ba-baik, Pak."

Mereka setia dalam keheningan itu hingga akhirnya Mingyu menunjukkan kondisi sudah siuman.

"Hangyul.."  
"Iya, Bunda. Hangyul disini."

Hangyul memberikan minum pada Mingyu dan menggenggam tangan bundanya.

"Gyul... Apa dia masih disini?"

Wonwoo mengkodekan untuk 'tidak' pada Hangyul.

"Enggak, Bun.."

"Maaf.. Maafkan bunda karena mengacaukan pertemuan dengan kepsekmu. Itu pasti hal yang penting. Bunda emosi--"  
"Bunda.. Gapapa, Bunda.." Hangyul meluk Mingyu beberapa saat. "Gapapa, Bun... Ga perlu sekarang bunda ngasih tau Hangyulnya."  
"Tapi kamu harus tau, Hangyul..."

"Dia... Jeon Wonwoo, kan?"  
"I-iya, Bun."  
"Dia FWB Bunda sewaktu kuliah. Dalam hubungan intim. Ahh... hiks... Maaf, Gyul. Kamu mendengar cerita yang sangat menjatuhkanmu."

"Bunda. Gapapa, Bun. Tenanglah dulu..."

"Terakhir kalinya kami berhubungan, dia lepas kendali. Bunda gatau dia marah kenapa... tapi dia melampiaskannya pada Bunda. Padahal komitmen kami, jangan ada rasa dan ga ada keluar di dalam. Tapi, setelah beberapa bulan, Bunda baru tahu kalau bunda... hiks... kalau bunda hamil kamu. hiks.." Mingyu terdiam sebentar. 

"Dia kena masalah lagi yang Bunda gatau itu apa. Dia limpahin lagi ke Bunda. Marahin bunda. Bunda gatau harus gimana. Bunda kesel. Bunda sakit hati. Bunda mutusin buat balik ke Anyang. Tapi... orangtua bunda ga nerima Bunda lagi sebagai keluarga... hiks.. Hangyul. Maafkan Bunda karena baru cerita..."  
"Bunda. Hangyul paham. Jangan sedih lagi, Bunda. Bunda ada Hangyul..."

"Ada aku juga, Gyu." Wonwoo pun duduk di kasur, mendekati Mingyu.

"Kamu... hiks... Kamu masih disini."

Wonwoo genggam tangannya Mingyu.

"Iya. Aku masih disini. Aku denger semuanya. Sekarang, dengerin aku yang cerita... Ya?"

"Maaf, Gyu. Aku waktu itu lepas kendali. Aku bermasalah sama cewe yang ternyata manfaatin aku doang. Itu bener-bener kejadian seperti yang kamu khawatirkan. Dan waktu kamu mau pergi itu, Maaf banget, Gyu. Aku belum bisa selesaiin masalah itu dan lagi-lagi kena ke kamu."

"Aku ga ada kamu kacau, Gyu. Kamu bisa tanya keluargaku tentang itu. Aku gabisa nerima orang lagi di hatiku selain kamu, Gyu. Aku bertahun-tahun nyariin kamu dan ga pernah ketemu... Maaf aku bikin kamu bermasalah dengan keluargamu."

"Dan... Mingyu? Hangyul... Hangyul anak kita, kan?"

Mingyu dengan tatapan kosongnya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mohon... Beri aku kesempatan buat ngebahagiain kamu. Buat membayar sakit yang pernah kamu alamin, meskipun gabisa 100%..."  
"Aku butuh waktu."  
"Gapapa, Gyu. Aku ga maksa. Aku kangen banget sama kamu. Aku ga bisa lupain kamu selama ini."  
"Aku--"  
"Kita bisa mulai dari awal, Gyu. Jalan... Kencan... Nikah... perlahan gapapa Gyu. Aku gamau lagi kamu jauh dariku, Gyu. Aku mau banget nikahin kamu sekarang juga. Bawa kamu pulang... Tapi, kamu butuh proses, kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan Wonwoo memahami itu.

"Jadi, aku mohon, Kim Mingyu... Berikan aku kesempatan..."

Mingyu menghadap ke Hangyul.

"Hangyul..."  
"Ya, Bunda?"  
"Bunda boleh temenan sama kepala sekolahmu ini?"

Hangyul terkekeh.

"Boleh kok Bun. Asal ga disakitin lagi aja. Dan-- HUH! Jangan pegang-pegang dulu. Kan masih temenan."  
"Anakku posesif banget sama bundanya."  
"Jangan ngaku-ngaku."  
"Mau tes dna?"

Mingyu merona setelah mendengar elakan dari Wonwoo.

Ia bisa mendengar tawa Hangyul dan Wonwoo yang beresonansi dengan baik di telinganya.

"Bun... Hangyul laper."  
"Ah. Maaf. Bunda janji masakin ramyun tadi pagi."  
"Gapapa, Gyu. Kita bisa beli."  
"Ga. Aku lebih suka masakanku sendiri. Diem kamu."  
"Yaampun galak bener."

Mereka ngebantuin Mingyu berdiri. Hangyul ngasih tongkatnya Mingyu.

Mulai dari sinilah hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu membaik. Bahkan mereka mulai menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta di dalam hati Mingyu yang sebelumnya termakan benci dan sakit hati.

•••

"Won..."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Boleh ga... aku... megang wajahmu?"  
"Tentu saja."

Wonwoo memperhadapkan tubuh mereka dan mendekati Mingyu. Ia mengarahkan tangan Mingyu untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"Udah mulai ada kerutan ya, Won." Canda Mingyu.  
"Kamu tu kalo mau ngeledek bilang-bilang dong, biar aku pelesterin dulu, biar ga berkerut."  
"Apasih. Gajelas kamu, Won... hiks..."

Mata indah itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata secara tiba-tiba setelah tertawa lepas. Wonwoo menangkup tangan Mingyu yang masih setia berada di pipinya.

"Wonwoo... hiks... Maaf karena aku pernah benci kamu, pernah bentak kamu. hiks... Maaf aku juga pernah nyakitin kamu..."

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Mingyu.

"Ga, Mingyu... Enggak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang udah ngerusak kamu, dan aku ga tanggung jawab. Aku yang udah nyakitin kamu. Dan harusnya juga kamu pantes benci sama aku..."

"...Gara-gara aku, kamu jadi harus berjuang sendirian buat Hangyul, anak kita. Aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku sangat mencintaimu, Mingyu. Terima kasih karena mau memberi kesempatan untukku dan kembali ke pelukanku."

•••

Dengan sedikit takut, Mingyu mengiyakan Wonwoo untuk ikut dengannya, ke rumah orangtua Wonwoo, juga membawa Hangyul.

"Mama! Papa! Wonwoo pulang."  
"Wonwoo! Kamu sudah pu-- Mingyu? Itu... itu Mingyu, kan?" Mama Jeon yang dari dapurpun terkejut dengan penampakan seseorang yang tinggi itu.

"Iya, Ma. Ini Mingyu."  
"Astaga." Mama Jeon langsung mendekati Mingyu dan memegang lengannya. "Mingyu makin ganteng ih. Seneng mama liatnya. Mama kangen banget loh sama kamu. Udah belasan tahun mama ga liat kamu. Kamu kemana aja?"  
"M-ma. Eum... Mingyu ga tinggal di Anyang lagi..."

Sebenarnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah sedekat itu. Mama Papa Jeon sudah menganggap Mingyu seperti anak sendiri karena kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan dan berbakat. Bahkan dulu Mingyu pernah jalan-jalan bertiga dengan orangtua Wonwoo tanpa ada Wonwoo.

"Duduk dulu duduk. Mama panggil Papa ya."  
"Iya, Ma."

"Gausah, Ma. Ini Papa udah bawain minuman sama snack."

Papa Jeon naruh nampan berisikan minuman dan beberapa cemilan di meja.

"Ayo duduk."

"Mingyu. Apa kabar? Udah lama Papa galiat Mingyu."  
"Baik, Pa. Mingyu sehat, kok."  
"Makin ganteng, kan, Pa. Melebihi Wonwoo kayanya, nih."  
"Aduh, Ma. Papa gabisa ga setuju kayanya."

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Jadi maksudnya Wonwoo kesini.. Wonwoo mau ngelamar Mingyu, Ma, Pa. Wonwoo mau nikahin Mingyu. Orang yang selama ini Wonwoo cari, udah Wonwoo temuin. Dan ini orangnya."

Mendengar itu orangtua Wonwoo terdiam. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya sudah dikatakan dengan jelas.

Akhirnya, Papa Jeon membuka suara.

"Wonwoo..."  
"Iya, Pa?"  
"Papa sama Mama gabakal ga ngerestuin, apalagi dia itu Mingyu. Kami udah tau Mingyu kaya apa. Papa Mama tau gimana nelangsanya kamu waktu ga ada Mingyu. Jika kalian sudah kuat dengan hubungan kalian, Papa Mama pasti dukung kalian, Sayang."  
"Terima kasih, Pa, Ma."

"Lalu ini siapa?"  
"Perkenalkan saya Kim Hangyul."  
"Jeon Hangyul."  
"Wonwoo... Jangan bilang kalau--"  
"Iya. Ternyata terakhir kalinya kami berhubungan, Wonwoo lepas kendali dan menghamili Mingyu."  
"Astaga. Cucuku sudah sebesar ini. Mingyu benar-benar orangtua yang hebat."  
"Ah. Ma... Mingyu biasa saja."  
"Mama benar, Mingyu. Buktinya kamu berhasil hingga Hangyul di terima di MIT dan juga beasiswa disana."  
"Oh, ya? Wah! Anak Papa benar-benar jago!"

Mingyu tersenyum hingga telinganya memerah. Ia tersipu malu meskipun ia berbahagia sekarang.

Ketika akhirnya para lelaki lainnya mengambil makanan, tersisalah Mama Jeon dan Mingyu.

"Mingyu. Maaf, Mama tanya."  
"Ada apa, Ma?"  
"Kamu... Kamu buta?"  
"Iya, Ma."  
"Boleh ga... cerita ke Mama?"  
"Eum... Waktu Mingyu mutusin buat pergi dari Wonwoo, Mingyu ke Anyang waktu Hangyul udah 7 bulan. Dan disana, Mingyu diusir..."

"...Keluarga udah gamau lagi nerima Mingyu. Mereka ngebawa Mingyu pake mobil. Karena marah, Bapak ga fokus nyetir dan kami kecelakaan. Bapak dan Ibuk langsung meninggal."

"Kata dokter, Mingyu hampir keguguran kalau mereka terlambat menyelamatkan Hangyul. Mingyu sempet kritis dan koma. Pas Mingyu buka mata, Mingyu suka pusing waktu ngeliat. Lama-lama, dalam hitungan tahun, penglihatan Mingyu memburuk dan Mingyu akhirnya buta total 7 tahun lalu."

"Maafin Mama, Mingyu."  
"Ah.. Gapapa, Ma. Ini sudah berlalu dan sekarang aku sudah terbiasa."

Mama Jeon mengangguk.

"Kalau Tuhan ngasih kamu buat bisa ngeliat lagi?"  
"Untuk itu.. Mingyu udah kumpul sama keluarga kecil Mingyu udah seneng, Ma. Apalagi kalau Mingyu bisa ngeliat mereka. Gatau kata apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaan Mingyu saat itu."

•••

"Ayo ke reunian SMA."  
"Reuni?"  
"Iya. Yang 4 tahun sekali itu."  
"Won. Aku bukan lulusan situ."

Ya. Mingyu berhenti sekolah ketika umurnya 17 tahun karena hamil. Tapi karena tabungannya, ia bisa melanjutkan sekolah di tahun berikutnya dengan alasan Hangyul itu adiknya dan mereka hidup sebatang kara.

Mingyu pun dapat melanjutkan hingga jenjang kuliah dan bahkan membangun sekolah yang saat ini dikatakan sebagai salah satu sekolah terbaik untuk orang-orang berkebutuhan khusus atau difabel.

"Kalau gitu... Hm... Suamimu kan lulusan situ, Gyu."

Mingyu menunduk.

"Lagipula, banyak temen-temen kita dulu kan. Kita dulu bertiga belas. Mereka nyariin kamu mulu."  
"Won... Aku ga lulus disitu. Dan sekarang? Aku buta. Aku bukan lagi Mingyu yang mereka kenal."  
"Darimana kamu tahu bagaimana mereka mengenalmu?"  
"A-aku... aku gatau..."

Wonwoo ngelus pipi Mingyu lalu mengangkat dagunya. Ia memandangi mata yang menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

Mata indah yang dulu selalu ia puja dan selalu ia inginkan untuk ia tatap hingga akhir hayat.

"Mingyu... Apakah kamu percaya padaku?"  
"A-aku... ya... Aku percaya padamu."  
"Maka, percayalah padaku kalau kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Tibalah hari reuni.

Wonwoo berhasil menguatkan Mingyu untuk mengikuti acara reuni SMA yang tidak pernah lagi ia ketemu sejak terakhir ia menghindari Wonwoo.

"WONWOO!" Teriakan Soonyoung menarik perhatian Wonwoo.

"Hai, semuanya. Gimana? Aman?"  
"Aman terkendali, dong. Kan gue panitianya." Ucap Soonyoung dengen songongnya.

'Ah.. Ternyata dia belum berubah.' Pikir Mingyu.

"Eh?! Lo? Lo Mingyu, kan?"

"I-iya, gue Mingyu."  
"Astaga. Makin bongsor aje lo."  
"Emang iya? Bukannya gue ga jauh beda sama bang Jun?"  
"Lah? Lo galiat? Lo makin menjulang tau."

Mingyu tersentak. Mereka belum tau perihal kebutaan Mingyu.

"Gu-gue... Maaf... Gue gabisa liat."  
"Maksud lo?"  
"Gue... gue buta."  
"Mingyu. Maaf kita gatau."  
"Iya gapapa kok. Hehe."

"Etapi sumpah, Ming. Kita kangen banget sama lo. 20 tahun. Lo kemane aje?"  
"Gue di Cheongsam. Gue ngajar."  
"Eh? Serius? Ngajar dimana?"  
"Di Sekolah Tuna."  
"Ebuset? Sekolah berkebutuhan khusus yang predikatnya paling bagus di Korea itu?"  
"Ga setinggi itu kok. Salah satu yang bagus. Tolong dikoreksi."  
"Healah. Haha. Yang punya siapa si? Ko bisa gitu?"  
"Gue. Gue juga yang bikin. Ya gitu haha."  
"Serius? Kok gue ga pernah liat lo?"  
"Makanya, Kyeom. Lo tuh kudunya masuk. Jangan cuma ngeliatin di luar. Kalo lo masuk, gue pasti tau ada lo cuma dari suara lo."  
"Tau dih bang Kyeom masih aje kocak dari dulu."

Mereka tertawa. Udah lama mereka ga ngumpul lengkap 13 orang.

"Yaudah. Makan dulu yok."  
"Lo laper ye, Jihoon."  
"Ya iyalah. Secara ngobrol sama kalian tuh bikin gue capek."  
"Sialan. Haha."

Selama mereka mulai sibuk makan, mereka diem-diem ngeliatin Wonwoo sama Mingyu. Wonwoo ngarahin tangan Mingyu buat nyentuh peralatan makan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Yang ini sendoknya. Trus ini garpunya. Kalo pisaunya, yang ini. Yang gagangnya paling tebel. Makanannya gimana? Aku gatau nama-namanya."  
"Kamu ambilin aja gapapa. Aku gada alergi. Pas nyendokin, kamu kasih aku biar aku bisa cium."  
"Oke. Oke."

"Ohya. Coba deh. Ini ada samgyetang. Coba." Wonwoo nyuapin Mingyu daging ayam dan kuahnya.  
"Masih enak masakanmu kan?"  
"Wonu. Jangan gitu ih."

"Jadi kalian berdua, siapa duluan yang mau buka kartu?" Ucapan Seungcheol berhasil bikin Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergidik ngeri.  
"Kalo istrinya Mingyu ngeliat, bisa kebakar dia."  
"Apaan sih. Mingyu itu istri gue ya. Suka-suka gue dong."  
"Istri lo?!"  
"Iya. Mingyu istri gue."  
"Kapan nikahnya?"  
"Tiga tahun lalu."  
"Kok lo bisa ketemu lagi sama Mingyu?"  
"Bukannya kalian udah--"  
"Iya gue tau. Gausah di bahas lagi. Udah cukup Mingyu ngerasain sakit. Sekarang waktunya gue bahagiain dia. Ya, Kan, Mingyu?"  
"Ya ya ya." Mingyu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya monoton.  
"Ih. Gitu, ya?"

Wonwoo nyium bibir Mingyu di depan mereka.

"Wonwoo! Bau samgyetang ih."  
"Kalo coklat, mau?"  
"Lama-lama kalian gue usir juga nih." Perkataan Jun memecah sepasang sejoli ini.  
"Lo yang punya acara?"  
"Galak bener lo Kim."  
"JUST GET A FREAKIN ROOM PLEASE!" Dino ngegas.

.

"Eum... Maaf gue udah ga kaya dulu lagi."  
"Yaampun, Mingyu."  
"Enggak, Mingyu. Lo masih kaya yang dulu. Mingyu yang kita kenal."  
"Mingyu si our guardian."  
"Iya, Gyu. Santai aja... Gausah kuatir, Gyu."

Pertemuannya lagi dengan teman-temannya itu membuat Mingyu semakin bersemangat. Satu-persatu masa lalunya kembali dan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan.

•••

"Halooo, Bunda."  
"Halo, Gyeollie."  
"Maaf, Bunda, Hangyul baru bisa dateng."  
"Gapapa, sayang."

"Gimana, Bun, minggu lalu reuniannya?"  
"Eum... ya... gimana ya... Bunda bingung jelasinnya. Eung... tapi tadi Bunda ketemu temen-temen bunda waktu SMA. Seperkumpulan sama Ayah. Kami ada bertiga belas. Ini deh bunda kasih fotonya."  
"Oh. Udah kok Bun. Tadi ayah kirim."  
"Oh, ya? Okelah."  
"Bunda ganteng banget si, bangga akutu. Tapi manis juga kata ayah."

Mingyu emang ga nyadar, tapi Hangyul liat kalo bundanya itu memerah sampe telinga.

"Jangan gitu... Ayah juga ganteng kan..."  
"Tapi kata hangyul bunda gantengg, manis, gemes."  
"Hangyul ih... Ngerayu ada maunya nih, ha?"  
"Eh. Enggak kok bun. Ehehe."  
"Yatrus kenapa?"  
"Hangyul sayang Bunda. Bunda hebat. Bunda kuat. Bunda selalu bertahan. Bunda selalu ngelindungin Hangyul. Bunda ngedidik Hangyul dengan usaha sendiri. Selamat bunda... Selamat karena udah melahirkan Hangyul 21 tahun yang lalu."  
"Hangyul... Maaf. Bunda lupa hari ini ulangtahunmu..."

Mingyu nangis menangkup kedua pipi anaknya.

"Weh... Bunda kenapa nangis?"  
"Ini hari spesialmu, Hangyul... hiks... seharusnya Bunda ga lupa.. "  
"Bunda... Gapapa tau... Lagipula ini juga hari spesialnya Bunda karena berhasil ngelahirin Hangyul."

Hangyul terkekeh melihat bundanya yang malah nangis.

"Hangyul... Bunda kamu apain?" Wonwoo yang baru keluar dari kamar pun menjadi kuatir.  
"Eh... Ayah .."  
"Won. Aku... hiks... aku lupa ulangtahun Hangyul "  
"Oh. Ahaha. Gyu... tenanglah..."

Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dan berjinjit untuk mengecup dahinya.

"Sekarang Bunda ikut Ayah dan Hangyul ya..."

Bukannya ingin bercanda, tapi memang Wonwoo dan Hangyul tidak memerlukan kain untuk menutupi mata Mingyu dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Won..."  
"Ya?"  
"Tempat ini..."  
"Kamu tau?"  
"Taman yang kamu suka bawa aku dulu kan?"

Selama mereka bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sebenarnya setidaknya beberapa bulan sekali datang ke taman ini. Tapi mungkin takdir berkehendak lain dan tidak mempertemukan mereka saat itu.

Karena itulah juga Mingyu mengenali bau tempat itu.

"Romantis banget sih, ayah sama bunda ku ini..."  
"Ahaha. Bunda pun heran. Padahal dulu tuh Ayah pacarnya banyak. Tapi yang dibawa ke taman tuh Bunda. Kan kelainan."  
"Hng... Bunda, ya... Ngeledek..." 

Wonwoo pun mengelitik tubuh Mingyu.

"Wonwoo. Ah~ Ampun. Ampun. Geli. Hangyul, tolongin Bunda."  
"Aduh. Bunda. Hangyul malah ngakak ini ngeliatnya."

Iya. Hangyul ketawanya bareng sama Jiwoo yang ada di gendongan Wonwoo.

Terima kasih, Kim Mingyu. Kamulah sumber kebahagiaanku. Aku mencintaimu.

.

Terima kasih, Jeon Wonwoo. Terima kasih, karena kamu sudah kembali.. Aku mencintaimu.

Cerita singkat ini aku tulis waktu aku masih di MIT.  
Aku merindukan orangtuaku hingga perlahan aku menulis cerita ini, tentang kisah mereka.  
Cerita tentang kisah cinta Bunda, sang pangeran terkuat kampus, dan Ayah, sang pangeran kebanggaan kampus.  
Dan ketika aku menulis pesan ini, aku sudah kembali ke pelukan mereka. Oh, ya... ditambah... adik kecilku yang cantik sudah lahir dua tahun lalu.

Kalau begitu, sekian~ Sampai bertemu di kisah keluarga kami selanjutnya.

Salam, Jeon (Kim) Hangyul.

.

"Hangyul..." Bunda berdiri menyender pintu kamarku.  
"Oh? Ya, Bunda Gyu?" Aku menoleh padanya.  
"Ayo makan, yuk. Bunda udah selesai masak."

Aku langsung membalas senyuman tampan Bunda.

"Ayah Won sama Jiwoo?"  
"Ayah udah pulang. Jiwoo lagi sama Ayah sekarang, nunggu kamu."  
"Oh. Astaga. Maaf, Bunda. Hangyul ga bantu Bunda."  
"Gapapa, sayang. Ayo makan. Kamu pasti lapar, kan."

Aku menghampiri Bunda lalu menutup pintu kamarku, dan bergandengan tangan dengan Bunda karena harus menuruni tangga.

Ketika aku sampai di ruang makan, senyuman Ayah menyapaku.

"Lihat itu, ada abang Gyeollie."  
"Bbanggg..."

Mataku membola.

Aku langsung menghampiri Ayah dan mengambil Hanwoo dari pangkuan beliau.

"Adik ku yang cantik ini semakin pintar saja, hm? Makan sama abang, yuk sini..."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------  
> I WISH I CAN SEE YOU  
> \----------
> 
> pairing:  
> Wonwoo x Mingyu  
> ( dom!Won x sub!Gyu )
> 
> Status:  
> AU di twitter
> 
> Genre/Tags:  
> \- Lokal!AU  
> \- Hurt and Comfort  
> \- Fluffs
> 
> Catatan:  
> \- Hai! Hehe. Ini AU udah setengah abad- eh. setengah tahun ku pendem di lautan draft.  
> \- Karena tau ff ku banyak yang masih on-going, aku bikin oneshot aja dah haha  
> \- tetep jaga kesehatan dan patuhi protokol kesehatan di era yang baru ini, ya!
> 
> SEE YOU ON MY NEXT WORKS!!


End file.
